


at face value

by nelcu (bangbang_dear)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbang_dear/pseuds/nelcu
Summary: Sometimes a family can be a tattoo artist, a hairstylist, and a disaster pansexual with no direction in life. Good thing he has two loving partners to show him how it's done.
Relationships: Nao/Sota (TWEWY), Neku/Sota/Nao, very very small neku/josh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	at face value

It’s funny--to everyone who isn’t Neku, maybe. Divine irony followed him like a shadow trying to untie his shoelaces and put him on his face. Half a decade ago, he had met the Hanjo couple under the absolute worst of circumstances. The two of them had gotten married since then. Nao was the tattoo artist from Hell (in the good way; the sexy, pierced all over way). Sota was cutting hair for rock celebrities and collecting artisan, hand-made weed pipes. 

And Neku was a disaster of an undeclared art student sandwiched between them. 

Even before they had cleared out the extra bedroom for him, Sota and Nao had lovingly destroyed him with hidden kinks he would have never discovered otherwise. Who knew a guy so determined to be contrary would get such a hard-on for being a _good boy_? Neku’s poor, raging libido hadn’t known peace since the day Sota had begun praising him in his ear, and Neku had convulsed down to his toes in the longest dry orgasm of his life.

It was a new chapter in his admittedly extensive sexual lifetime. It wasn’t that he hadn’t recognized the appeal of being dominated; it was that he had habitually, somehow, attracted pillow princesses and size kings, all of whom bullied his wallet into tears. The chance had never arised.

Sota was someone who loved hard. And, if you asked for it, he could give love hard, too. No one had ever made such a cock-hungry mess of Neku before Sota had made him _work_ for it. When it was just the two of them, Neku spent a lot of time on his knees, between Sota’s legs, so carefully trying to touch him how he asked; swallow him until he man’s hands permitted him mercy; meet the sharp or steady bucking of his hips with equal pace.

But careful didn’t last more than ten minutes, before it became desperate. It was a game of theirs that could bring Neku to uncharacteristic begging if pushed far enough. That was the appeal, really. Being pushed.

“Slower,” Sota would say, head tilted back, a fist in Neku’s hair providing additional guidance. Deeper. What are you doing? I thought you’d be _good_ at this by now. Stop, stop--maybe we can try this again tomorrow, after you get your shit together.

And Neku would huff an airless laugh. Cling tight to his thighs and lift his mouth again just short of enveloping the tip of Sota’s spit-laden cock in a wet kiss. Those few tense inches of distance mattered. Stop meant stop, or kiss his reward goodbye instead.

“I can do it.” His voice would be rightfully hoarse after throating seven inches down to the balls. “Let me do it.”

And when there was the _three _of them--Neku didn’t stand a goddamn chance. Instead of a tight grip in the roots of his hair, Nao’s slender palms would cup his head from behind. Guiding him or holding him flush to Sota’s pelvis or bobbing him faster.__

__“That’s it, Tiger,” she would whisper in his ear. She could sound so fucking gentle even choking Neku on her husband’s dick. It gave him butterflies. “Oh, good boy ... take all of it ... just like that ...”_ _

__That soft _good boy_ had gotten him into this position in the first place. Now it might as well be a whip on his cock; uttered in either of their voices, it made him twitch and drool at the tip. They had used it to give him his first hands-free orgasm, actually. _ _

__“Aww, baby.” Nao would brush his hair back whenever Neku gagged and gasped for air. “I know, sweetie. He’s big, isn’t he?”_ _

__A kiss on the cheek later, she made his throat bulge all over again._ _

__He could, of course, tap out whenever he wanted. Without even asking, Neku could gather that they had experience beyond him, and they got a special high out of introducing him bit by bit. They were masters of overwhelming him, and then they were archangels of coddling him afterwards. Nao would hold him in her lap, caressing his face while Sota fetched a glass of water. He would hand it off with an adoring kiss pressed to his forehead, and no matter how miserably Neku might have lost their game, the both of them would lavish him with praise. He had yet to _not_ be a good boy in the end._ _

__When they dozed off together, Neku slept with his nose buried in Nao’s hair and Sota’s chest against his back. Neku was the tired one, and he was inevitably the last to fall asleep. It didn’t matter how he tried to ground himself, even stroking Nao’s skin with his thumb. His mind wandered.__

_Why couldn't love be this simple with Josh?_


End file.
